


Collision

by phoenixjustice



Series: L/Matsuda/Light series [4]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Multi, Part IV of V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Yotsuba Arc.</p><p>He opens his eyes to look at the both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

He gasps, arching his back as Light's mouth covers his nipple and he shudders when the world's greatest detective licks down the side of his neck. His body felt like it was on fire, everywhere the detective or the teenager touched. He had never come even close to being with two people at once, a menage a trois as it were; then again he hadn't ever had a true relationship with _anyone_.

This situation felt good, right.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He moans as Light thrusts into him, his cock hitting a sweet spot deep inside him, with Light holding onto his hips with a tight grip. Matsuda lets out a loud gasp when L takes his hard, aching cock in his mouth, fisting his own cock with his hand.

He opens his eyes to look at them both; lust and love in his gaze.

They smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 


End file.
